Camera Violence: the Story of an Up&Coming Band
by CameraAudacity
Summary: Paul, Jared and Bella, otherwise known as Camera Violence. This new band has started off with the Talent Show at Forks High. They're well on their way but will the pack and the Cullens get in the way of their dreams? And who is trying to murder Bella? R


I was so nervous that I was shaking; this would be my first performance since…ever. I held the guitar's neck firmly, wishing Paul and Jared, my guitar players for the evening, to hurry back. Right on cue, the boys picked up their guitars and we all walked out on stage as our names were called.

I saw Jacob in the back turn to leave, but tiny Emily grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to her level, hissing something threatening; he stayed. When I'd gone back to Arizona for a year, Jacob had been the most hurt. I'd started living with Emily and Sam when Charlie died and he wouldn't even come near the house. It was almost my birthday, so I knew somewhat why: he was still in love with me and I was almost nineteen.

"Hi, uh, we're _Camera Violence _and this is our cover of 'Cassie' by _Flyleaf. _And it is dedicated to my friend, Sarah Bloom, who was also killed in a massacre much like the Columbine Massacre."**(A/N: The newer one! Check it here: ****.com/watch?v=F-EBHBZJAmw&feature=related****. And, I just made Sarah Bloom up .) **

We took our chairs, mine right before the microphone. I glanced at Jared and he patted my knee with his warm hand. I nodded ever so slightly as they began plucking their guitar's strings. I'd left mine back stage; too late now as I began to sing.

"The question asked in order to save her life or take it…the answer no avoided death and yes would make it," I sang quietly. The boys plucked their guitars at the same rate. "'_Do you believe in God?' _Written on the bullet…say yes to pull the trigger…And my sister Cassie pulled it…"

Tears were running down my face by then and even the boys were looking teary eyed. Was it the lyrics? Or my astonishingly good voice that I had no idea excisted? The beat picked up a small bit.

"They didn't love their lives so much as to shrink from death. Inspired in their footsteps, we will march ahead. Don't be shocked that people die, be surprised you're still alive…" The crowd was silent, watching me intently. As it slowed again, I began the third verse: "All heads are bowed in silent reverence…the floor is wet with tears of sorrowful remembrance. The alter is filled with hearts of repentance…Perfect love kills all fear, rejoice in this deliverance…"-again, the beat picked up-"They didn't love their lives so much as to shrink from death. Inspired in their footsteps, we will march ahead. Don't be shocked that people die, be surprised you're still alive…" A few seconds of guitar playing, the boys and I still crying like babies on stage, Jacob staring at us in astonishment, the crowd stands and applaudes loudly as the boys strike the last chord.

A few of the people who'd known Sarah (her family had driven up here to see my performance), were sobbing, unable to even clap. The boys and I were about to head back stage when the crowd began shouting: "Encore! Encore!"

I smiled at the boys and they nodded, jogging backstage to get their electric guitars. The curtain was pulled down to cover the stage as stage hands rushed around getting ready for our next set. Mrs. Webber, Angela's mother and the stage director begged for me to squeeze myself into a strapless white-and-black kneelength dress. I complied.

"And, once again, we're _Camera Violence._ We're going to try to pick up the beat with this song, 'All My Loving', the _Across the Universe _version."

I took a deep breath and began to sing while the boys waited for their cue. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you…tomorrow I'll miss you; Remember I'll always be true…And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my lovin' to you…" The boys began the music and I smiled to the crowd as they swayed and a few sang along.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissin' the lips I am missin', and hope that my dreams wil come true…And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my lovin' to you…All my lovin' I will send to you; All my lovin', darin', I'll be true." The crowd shouted at us, raising Hell with cheers and shouts, grinning at us.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you; Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my lovin' to you…All my lovin', I will send to you…All my lovin', darlin', I'll be true. All my lovin', all my lovin', All my lovin' I will send to you!" The crowd cheered and I saw shockingly familiar faces cheering as well, in the back near Sam and Emily and Jacob. Quil was holding Claire up to the stage and I darted out to take the child's hand. She squealed.

"Bewa, rock staw'?" I laughed, hugging the little girl.

"Yes, Claire, I suppose so," I said. She smiled and Quil pulled her back to him. I stood up again and waved to the crowd as I bound off to catch up with Paul and Jared.

"Bella, you rocked!" Paul shouted, punching the air with his fist. I blushed and laughed as they both patted my shoulders.

"Yes, Isabella, you did do very well." I knew that voice like the back of my hand...Stiffening, I turned and saw Him.


End file.
